


If It Never Happened

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Homesickness, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Sophie Foster is exhausted. She’s done fighting the Neverseen, but the world still seems to expect more from her. She just wants a chance to live a normal life. Is that even possible for the Moonlark, the “savior” of the elvin world? In a last-ditch attempt for her freedom, she runs away to the human world. But her friends are looking for her. And it’s only a matter of time before they succeed.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. If It Never Happened

Sophie leaned against the walkway’s railing and let her gaze sweep over the brilliant fall colors. The Shenandoah Valley really was breathtaking in the autumn, with all of the oranges, reds, and golden yellows coating the trees. The fresh, crispy scent of the leaves drifted up her nose as she wrapped her scarf loosely around her neck.

“Sophie!” Amy called, “Look here!”

“Coming!” Sophie laughed cheerfully and ran to where her sister was standing, with a perfect view of an small, elegant waterfall.

Amy grinned and pulled out her phone. “Selfie!”

They spent the rest of the day wandering the trails, taking pictures and picking up a few pretty leaves. Sophie held up a pale yellow one with faintly pink veins.

“Biana would love to see this.” She said softly.

Amy’s eyes looked serious. “You miss them, don’t you?”

Sophie sighed. “Of course I do. _But_ ,” she added quickly, “I’m not going back. I just need a break from... well, life.”

Amy nodded. “I guess so. I mean, the elvin world is awesome. But I wouldn’t like to be the center off attention, and have everyone always expecting me to do more.”

Sophie opened her mouth to reply and stopped, hearing a voice in her head. 

_Sophie!_

That voice...with it’s distinctive accent. It was Fitz. And that meant her other friends were there too.

_SOPHIE!_ The mental call was louder this time. _SOPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?_

She turned to Amy. “They’ve found me.”

Amy’s eyes widened and she grabbed Sophie’s hand, pulling her off the path and into the forest. Amy yanked Sophie onto a smaller path through the trees and took off running.

“Where are we going?” Sophie yelled.

“I don’t know!” Amy yelled back. “But if you’re not ready to go back yet, I’m not letting them take you.”

Sophie felt a rush of gratitude and added it to all of her happiest memories when she was with Amy. All of her happy memories that did _not_ involve elves. She focused on pushing the energy out of her mind and tightened her grip on Amy’s hand, just as they slipped into the void.

They landed in Amy’s backyard, on the trampoline, much to the distress of Marty, Amy’s cat, who had been sunning himself nearby. 

Amy grinned and jumped off the trampoline, landing in the soft grass. Sophie jumped off as well, running towards the house. Amy ran in afterward and saw Sophie carefully placing all of the little souvenirs she and Amy had gotten together in her backpack.

“Where’re you going?” Amy cried.

Sophie looked up. “I can’t stay here. They’ll check this place throughly once they find out I’m in this city.”

Amy blinked a few times, and nodded sadly. She threw her arms around Sophie. “ _Promise_ me you’ll call. And not with that weird Imparter thing. With your new phone.”

“I promise.” Sophie hugged her sister tightly. “I always knew this wasn’t a permanent fix. I’ll just make them realize that I make mistakes too, and they need to stop expecting so much from me.”

Amy smiled through her tears. “Knew she’d Foster it.”

Sophie groaned. “You spend to much time with Keefe.”

“So is _he_ your boyfriend now, after the whole thing with Fitz?”

“No!”

“Ok, ok, but you have to tell me _everything_ that happens with all of that boy drama.” She grinned wickedly.

“Ugh, fine.” Sophie resisted the urge to tug out an eyelash. She hugged Amy one last time, and pulled out a leaping crystal. It was cut to land _exactly_ underneath Calla’s panakes tree. “I’ll call as soon as all of the lectures stop.”

Amy nodded, and Sophie let the light sweep her away.


	2. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is my own, feel free to use it but please give me credit.

[Sophie and Amy sightseeing in the Shenandoah Valley](https://jadenightthewriter.tumblr.com/image/612686111437897728)

(Sorry, I couldn’t get the image to work. Here’s the link instead.)


End file.
